The invention relates to a method as well as to a laser machining device for machining a workpiece with the use of a laser machining device for machining said workpiece by means of a laser beam.
The method in accordance with the invention and the laser machining device in accordance with the invention are disposed for the ablation of metal from a workpiece, in particular so as to produce a cutting edge, a cut surface and/or a flank surface on the workpiece and produce a cutting tool.
Such a method and a laser machining devices have been known from publication DE 10 2009 044 316 A1, for example. The laser beam pulses are directed within a pulse or hatched area at the workpiece surface and impinge on the workpiece there. At the point of impingement of the laser beam pulse, material is ablated from the workpiece. Due to the relative movement between the workpiece and the hatched area, the material ablation is performed on the workpiece consistent with this movement. In doing so, the hatched area moves in a manner similar to a milling cutter or another cutting tool relative to the workpiece.
This method has proven to be highly successful. The object of the present invention is to improve the known method and the known device, respectively, in order to improve the quality of the workpiece that is to be machined or the produced product, for example a cutting tool.